Talk:Pirate Trooper
The Plasma Trooper image dosen't have a border, and I can't add a caption. What's up? Hellkaiserryo12 13:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I guess only thumbnails can have captions. I got it, though. Zeruel21 13:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Hellkaiserryo12 14:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Image Overload? Having a lot of pictures of things is good, but don't you think this is overdoing it? Half the page is just galleries of various troopers...I think that if we could get enough information to give the various kinds separate pages, these pictures would be worthwhile. Zeruel21 21:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree, in fact, i removed some images because of this. I will remove some more in the Corruption section, its the biggest offender. Hellkaiserryo12 21:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and the reason I merged these articles was because of a lack of information. For my full rant see the Aerotrooper Talk page. Basically, the merge allows one to compare the various types against others quickly, and is more efficient that lots of Articles about "seperate" entities. When the only difference between an article is carrying a portable battle shield, I think a larger article is much more useful. Hellkaiserryo12 22:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Right, I agree that differences as minor as armor or shields isn't enough to warrant its own page. I do think the Beam Troopers should be separate, as they don't seem to be anything like the others, though. If we could get enough information for each of the base types and separate them, or create a category for them, we might be able to break them up again, but it's probably more trouble than it's worth. Zeruel21 22:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::What makes Prime's troopers so different? Corruption features ones immune to all but one weapon type as well. Dazuro 23:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind any of them having their own pages, as long as they are summarized here, as well. The Prime Troopers need their own pages (but should also stay here) and the "Beam Trooper" name has to dissapear. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Dazuro was supposed to take care of this when he merged them and also left out information from the article, if whoever wants to fix this would mind retrieving it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::What information did I leave out? I made it more succinct, but to my knowledge nothing got removed, except for a false statement about Power Bombs. And if each of them gets their own page, we also need pages for Shield Pirate Militia, Armored Shield Militia, Shield Pirate Trooper, Armored Shield Trooper, Assault Pirate Trooper, Shield Assault Trooper, Assault Aerotrooper, Advanced Aerotrooper, Shield Advanced Trooper... They, like Plasma/Wave/Power/Ice Troopers, are all just miniscule variants on the Pirate Trooper base, and thus should remain on this page. There simply isn't enough information to justify making fifty stubs. Dazuro 17:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Stubs are meant to be expanded. One part of the original article that I recall which isn't here is the MPH:FH cameo. There may have been more. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Stubs may need to be expanded, but those ones cannot be expanded beyond a paragraph without repeating information already used in other Pirate Trooper articles. Hellkaiserryo12 11:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I disagree. One could get into the rooms where a particular variety are found, the number of each, maybe some detailed stuff from the game's code or more/detailed images of the subject (which this page cannot contain all of). Extra articles on valid subjects won't hurt, and they could even link to this one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The first image The Pirate in the image is described a Power Trooper, but in my opinion, it looks much more like a Plasma Trooper. DarkSamus89 14:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) True,but isn't the Power Troopers like the name of their squad also?I honestly dont know,but yes it is no doubt a Plasma Trooper.General Q-Nek 02:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Interesting glitch Okay, I'm playing the Trilogy version of MP1, and I'm in the Mine Security Station. I come across a Wave Trooper and use Wavebuster on it until it falls down a bit. Fire a charge shot fast, it dies in the air (it acts like its on the ground when really it isn't) Cool huh? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know, its cool when it happens. I think it is because it is overriding the basic command that prevents the special troopers from having effects done on them while they are jumping off the ceilings. I like using beam-combos on them. The Super Missile can one-hit Power Troopers, Wave Buster makes them spaz out on the floor, Ice Spreader can freeze them for a decent period of time and make them not notice you go by (really useful in the room with the Power Bomb and all of the Ice Troopers in the top platform), but te Flamethrower isn't that special on the Plasma Troopers, only burning them for a little while longer then normal. ~Pgans 13:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Possible un-merge solution (Taken from another off-topic page) I'd agree with separate article for Beam Troopers if it wasn't for the fact that Beam Trooper is an unofficial name, and each separate trooper can't sustain an article of its own. HOWEVER! I just had an idea. What if we just made a Pirate Trooper (Metroid Prime) article? They are referred to merely as Troopers in several scans. That would please everyone, I think. ... I see no downside to it at all, and then we have enough article space to list locations and exact stat differences and such. Thoughts? Dazuro 21:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The more information, the better. If this can get us more accurate info, sure. But it will also make navigation harder and a pain. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) How so? We had Beam Trooper as an article once upon a time, we had Power/Plasma/Wave/Ice Trooper as articles... This simplifies things even more. Just have a see-also at the top of this page, saying "For the elemental?/beam? troopers found in Metroid Prime, click here.'' Dazuro 21:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)'' :When you had the Power Trooper and the others, you were using specific pages that you could go to instantly. But if you do "Pirate Trooper (Metroid Prime)", you would have pages for the other games, requiring a disambiguation page. This becomes quite a pain not only to find your article but to make a link. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So Redirect from Power Trooper/Ice Trooper/Beam Trooper/etc. No difference. No need for a disambig, just do a hat-link or whatever they're called (the "see __" at top thing). Dazuro 22:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think calling them Pirate Troopers is just as much a fan-name as Beam Trooper. My preferred scenario would be to include info of them in the Pirate Trooper article, and then have that link to the specific articles. "Beam Trooper" could redirect to that section in this article, and if I recall correctly, there was some information on the old page that wasn't included in the merge when you made that, so I'd like to see it reintroduced. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) How exactly is a name explicitly used ingame a fan name? Dazuro 23:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it wasn't used ingame. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There's a room with a floating platform in the center with a Wave Trooper on it, two or three Elite tanks on the bottom floor, two Pirate Troopers on the ground floor and a Wave Trooper in a door off to the right from the top-floor entrance, powerbomb wall blocking the opposite door--and there's a scan in there that refers to them as plain-old troopers. Dazuro 23:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Care to enlighten us on this elusive scan? Most of us appear to be under the impression that the name wasn't used in Prime. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There's a reason I gave such specific directions. My Wii is broken so I can't check in Trilogy, and my Gamecube, er, got kicked off a staircase with the game in it. >_< I believe the scan was on the top-most scaffolding, facing away from the door (thus facing toward the powerbomb door), but I could be wrong. Though either way, they are officially called ___ Troopers, and they are Pirates, so Pirate Trooper would hardly be a fanon name anyway. The "pirate" in the name is just to differentiate from the GF Troopers after all--much like how you'd have Orc Peons and Human Peasants in WarCraft, for instance. They are just standard Troopers with different-looking armor (how often does THAT happen after all!) and "different" weapons (which all fire the same projectiles?!)/weaknesses, both in terms of gameplay and lore. Dazuro 23:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't quite realize that those were directions. My bad. Wasn't your Wii the one with the dusty lens issue? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Got a cleaning kit but it died again. And after what happened to my friend (data deleted, won't connect to shop channel, etc) I don't trust Ninty to fix it. :\ Dazuro 23:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Why is there this when there's already a Space Pirate page and Zebesians, too!? This is getting overkill. Extraxi 03:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we have a blanket page for the race instead of two as we currently have, then we have on page for Zebesians and one page for each Zebesian variant, including Troopers. Also note that we have a page for GF Soldiers, GF Marines, as well as the GF itself. Is that overkill too? I think not. Dazuro 03:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Armored Shielded Trooper Are you sure they don't just appear in the Spire Dock? I only have the single version, not the full Trilogy pack, and the Spire Dock was the only area I and other people (according to their guides/records) found them. Shadowblade777 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I got confused with a scan that was for a Pirate trooper but was on a Militia. That was removed in trilogy and PAL. Look at the pictures on the Pirate Trooper page. There's one on the skyway. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So I guess its only on the NTSC or w/e version, right? Shadowblade777 22:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Green Phazite? OK, so I was reading this article when I came up to the Advance Pirate Trooper section, and I noticed that it says their armour is made from "Green Phazite". As far as I can remember, there is no such thing as green phazite. As there is no source for putting green phazite in the article (that I am aware of), and the scan data for both advance pirate troopers and Advance shield troopers states no such thing, I believe it would be best to take it out. Lynksis 06:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I removed it, thanks for pointing this out Lynksis! (Latinlingo 22:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) Concept in Metroid 1.5 In the Metroid 1.5 article it shows the "shock beast" which is almost identicle to the Prime 2 version of the Pirate trooper. obviously this was among the concepts used in the proposal to be used, and I have added it to the trivia section so that it isn't shown as a part of the Prime 2 area. Death Recon 20:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Destroying Shield with Phazon attacks The bit about the shields being able to be destroyed with Phazon attacks is unclear. It says something like "It can be destroyed with Phazon attacks, except on Hypermode difficulty, provided the Pirate has entered Hypermode". This is ambiguous. In any case, I know that on the hardest difficulty setting, Phazon attacks will not destroy the shield if the enemy has engaged Hypermode, but I think this applies to all difficulty settings. Perhaps someone could check on Normal difficulty if the shield is still immune while the enemy's Hyper? Thanks! Avengah 11:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A potential case for splitting/merging? I've put together a couple proposals in my sandbox: one for Space Pirate (class) and one for Trooper (Federation Force). Here are a few different options for splitting and/or merging pages: *Question 1: Move the Metroid Prime Space Pirates to a new separate page that also lists the Federation Force Pirates? **Yes: Neither of these enemies are called "Pirate Troopers" in the released builds, so they should be treated as an "similar but separate" enemy class (e.g. Flying Pirate vs. Pirate Aerotrooper). **No: They are too similar to Echoes and Corruption Pirate Troopers, and should be listed on the same page while making it clear that they are called by different names. *Question 2: Move the Federation Force Troopers (and Elite Troopers) to a new separate page? **Yes: They are distinct enough from normal Pirate Troopers that they should have their own page (e.g. Trooper Pirate). **No: Despite their differences, their name indicates that it is the same type of enemy and should be treated as such. *Question 3: Merge the Elite Pirate (Bermuda System) page with whichever page contains the standard Pirates? **Yes: None of the other Elite classes in Federation Force (Elite Trooper, Elite Bruiser, and Elite Flying Pirate) have their own separate pages. **No: Having a separate pages makes it easier to distinguish from the Metroid Prime Elite Pirate. I could go either way with Question 1, but I'd vote "Yes" for Question 2 and Question 3. I'd like to hear your thoughts before I take any actions. --PeabodySam (talk) 18:55, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :I feel like there isn't any reason to create an entirely separate article for the Space Pirates in Prime 1: Even if they're not explicitly referred to as Troopers, they're functionally identical to the Pirate Troopers in Primes 2 and 3. The Federation Force Troopers, though, that's harder to answer. I'd suggest that in this case, we classify the Pirates based on the role they play, rather than the names applied to them. So the existing "Pirate Trooper" article could include the standard Pirate classes from Prime 1 and Federation Force, since even though they're not explicitly referred to as Troopers, they're functionally similar. Meanwhile, we could create a separate article for the Pirate Troopers from Federation Force. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:53, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :My answers: *Question 1: Yes, as we typically don't merge pages just because their subjects are similar. *Question 2: No, for the exact same reason you gave. *Question 3: Yes, since that article is rather small and could easily fit into another. When creating it, I had this in mind. --CortexCPU242 (talk) 16:37, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::After considering the "Flying Pirate/Pirate Aerotrooper" example, I think I'm now leaning towards "Yes" for Question 1. ::So, our current tally is 2:1 in favor of Question 1 (make a new article for MP1/MPFF Space Pirates), 2:1 in favor of Question 2 (make a new article for MPFF Troopers), and consensus on Question 3 (merge the MPFF Elite Pirates with the MPFF Pirates article). Any other votes? --PeabodySam (talk) 21:53, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Echoes Teleport Perhaps it was some kind of short-range device (like a base generator of some sorts)? Torvus troopers don't teleport, but Agon Dark Pirates do. (Unless it was stolen tech. It is possible only some troopers had privileges, like a promotion perhaps?) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 01:45, August 28, 2019 (UTC)